


Life Finds a Way - SPNRBB 2016 Illustrations

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dinosaurs, Gen, Illustrations, Mythology - Freeform, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Legacies, they had a responsibility to diffuse any cursed objects Magnus had left behind; they should have expected it to be a death trap. But nobody expects to be sent to face one of the most terrifying monsters the Earth has ever seen. Life...uh...finds a way, a.k.a. Winchesters vs. T-Rex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Finds a Way - SPNRBB 2016 Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

> These are illustrations for the Supernatural Reveresebang 2016 story, [Life Finds a Way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5879617), by Sheron.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  


**Original Prompt**  
  



End file.
